Je ne peux pas me passer de toi
by Iykwim
Summary: La saison deux des suricates est terminée. Pour fêter ça l'équipe s'est réunie. Mais même si l'ambiance est à la fête, Julien est préoccupé par une toute autre chose... /!\Yaoï/!\


**Bonjour les coupins 8)**

**Comme promis on se retrouve pour un OS, celui-ci est de nouveau sur Raphaël et Julien qui ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et cette histoire est montée de toute pièce.**

**Cette fic fait état d'une relation entre hommes, ceux qui n'aimeraient pas, vous voilà prévenu !**

**On se retrouvera lundi pour la suite de la fic' principale.**

**Bonne lecture 8D**

* * *

Par cette belle soirée d'août, ils s'étaient tous réunis pour fêter la fin de leur deuxième saison. Ils avaient emprunté une sorte de salle de réception, étant bien trop nombreux pour tenir dans un appartement. Étrangement, ce bâtiment ne comportait pas qu'une seule pièce. Il y avait la salle principale ainsi que deux couloirs, un qui menait à la cuisine et aux toilettes et un autre qui menait vers une autre salle fermée qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'utiliser.

Ils étaient tous là, l'équipe de Suricate dont Flober, Vincent, Ludovik et Raphaël mais aussi Cyprien, Mélodie, Eléonore et d'autres encore qui avaient déjà joué dans une de leurs vidéos ou été en contact avec leur travail de près ou de loin ainsi que quelques uns de leurs amis. Bien sûr il était là aussi, Julien. Appuyé contre un mur, il regardait les autres. Il était content d'être là avec toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. La musique était à fond et dans son coin, il s'amusait comme il était, à balayer la salle.

Ludovik était visiblement un peu trop joyeux vu comment il dansait en faisant le DJ, c'était à se demander s'il dansait vraiment ou s'il ne cherchait pas plutôt à se cogner la tête contre les platines. Vincent était en grande conversation avec Eléonore, ils avaient l'air d'avoir trouvé un sujet à débat et menait une discussion animée dans un coin opposé de la grande salle. Cyprien, lui, était debout sur une des tables à apéritif, il ne bougeait pas vraiment si ce n'est qu'il avait du mal à garder son équilibre ce qui paraissait logique si l'on prenait en compte tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Julien sourit en le voyant avoir une sorte de spasme comme si pendant une demi-seconde il était redevenu sobre et qu'il s'était demandé ce qu'il foutait là. Malheureusement il était rapidement reparti dans son monde de licorne volante et chevelues, la bouche ouverte, presque en train de baver, les yeux à demi-fermés. Il avait la pose parfaite pour une photo !

Le brun arrêta son observation. Il ne voyait nulle part celui qu'il cherchait. Peut-être était-il sortit ? Il se dirigea d'un pas lent en dehors du bâtiment histoire de voir s'il n'était pas devant. A part quelques fumeurs il n'y avait personne. Il retourna à l'intérieur et se fit accosté par Mélodie qui, elle aussi, avait l'air d'avoir bu plus que de raison. Elle lui racontait une anecdote qui parlait de moutons et de perroquets ou il savait trop quoi... A vrai dire il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, il venait de le repérer. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils se sourirent jusqu'à ce que l'autre parte en direction d'un des couloirs.

Julien écourta alors la discussion qu'il avait avec Mélodie. En fait il partit vite fait en lui disant «oui, oui, je reviens plus tard» enfin c'était pas comme si elle en avait réellement quelque chose à faire, elle parlait toujours ! Dans le vide certes, mais elle parlait quand même. Il rejoignit le premier couloir, vide. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux sanitaires puis à la cuisine, il tomba alors sur deux de ses amis en train de s'embrasser sauvagement. Il fit rapidement demi-tour, le rouge aux joues n'ayant pas envie d'assister à leurs ébats, de toute façon il cherchait quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un, il ne le trouvait pas ! Il jouait à cache-cache ou quoi ? Obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas su faire la différence entre la porte du premier couloir et celle du second, il repartit en direction du seul endroit restant ou il pouvait être.

Et il était bien là, adossé contre la porte au fond à droite, menant à la deuxième salle. Il releva les yeux du téléphone qu'il avait dans les mains, croisa pour la deuxième fois le regard de Julien et esquissa un sourire. Celui-ci brisa le silence.

-Tu joues à chat ou quoi ?  
-Non. Je voulais juste être au calme, tout le monde est bourré là-bas j'ai failli finir avec une fracture du crâne à cause Flober !  
-Haha, je comprends tout à fait ! Mais n'empêche qu'on l'est pas tous. Regarde, je suis pas bourré moi par exemple.  
-C'est vrai. Mais toi je te trouvais pas et comme après tu parlais avec Mélodie...  
-Parler c'est vite dit, je crois qu'elle aurait été capable de faire la conversation à un gobelet !  
-Moui , c'est probable et ce serait une expérience à tenter.

Julien s'adossa au mur en face de lui et le regarda jouer avec son smartphone. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse ça, il se sentait gêné quand on l'observait. Comme pour faire écho à ses réflexions, son vis à vis lui jeta des coups d'œil embarrassés.

-Arrête. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

Julien sourit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de le regarder.

-Mais arrêteuh !

Cette fois il rigola un peu plus fort puis une fois remis, le fixa profondément dans les yeux.

-Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ça hein ?!

Raphaël, car c'était celui à qui il parlait, s'avança de quelques pas et aplatit Julien contre le mur derrière lui avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce qui provoqua chez lui de nombreux frissons. L'autre s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots.

-Moi je préfère ce genre de jeux si ça ne te dérange pas...

L'intéressé ria légèrement mais se stoppa presque instantanément dans une sorte de glapissement bizarre avant de fermer les yeux quand le châtain déposa un bisou sur la peau tendre de son cou. Il resserra son emprise autour des épaules de son copain. Celui-ci se redressa et le regarda intensément avant de se rapprocher encore et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Raphaël approfondit leur échange en forçant doucement la barrière qui séparait sa langue de sa consœur. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis s'embrassèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'il leur soit obligatoire de respirer. Ils plongèrent de nouveau les yeux dans ceux de l'autre et le brun lui murmura tendrement un petit « Je t'aime ! »

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes comme ça, enlacés, avant que Julien n'éclate de rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il reprit finalement la parole, il avait les yeux qui brillaient et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Faudrait peut-être qu'on apprenne à se retenir un peu mieux un de ces quatre non ?!  
-C'est pas ma faute si t'es aussi attirant ! Et puis c'est pas comme si les autres étaient sobres et en train de nous mater.  
-J'espère bien !

Il fit un bisou rapide à son amour, s'extirpa du mieux qu'il put de sa confortable prison et partit en direction de la salle, ses doigts emmêlés à ceux du plus grand. Ils traversèrent la pièce principale où le bordel avait, semble t-il, décider d'élire domicile étant donné le nombre incalculable de déchets traînant ici et là. Une fois dehors, alors que Julien se dirigeait vers leur voiture, sans même un regard en arrière, Raphaël le retint.

-Tu veux déjà qu'on s'en aille ? Il est à peine deux heures du mat' !  
-C'est de ta faute ça !  
-Comment ça ? En plus on a même pas dit « au revoir » !  
-T'avais qu'à pas me mettre dans cet état ! Et les autre ils s'en rendrons même pas compte.

Cette déclaration fit rire le châtain qui suivit l'autre sans faire d'histoire, leur retour promettant d'être plus que sympathique ce qui l'enthousiasmait plus encore que l'idée qu'ils avaient eu de faire cette fête.

...

Vincent les regarda partir en souriant. Ça faisait à peu près trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les deux et, visiblement, ils n'étaient pas encore foutus de rester sages plus de quatre heures de suite que ce soit dans un endroit public ou non. Quoiqu'en privé ils devaient tenir encore moins longtemps. Il secoua la tête, il ne préférait pas penser à ça. N'empêche pas qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas possibles ! C'était une fête avant tout pour eux, pour les féliciter mais ils n'avaient même pas réussi à se résister. En se jurant de les charrier demain, il retourna à l'intérieur. Quand il se trouva face au bazar environnant, il jura intérieurement. Évidemment les deux personnes encore « valides » venaient de partir et se sera encore lui qui allait se taper le ménage. Il soupira, il aurait deux mots à dire aux amoureux demain...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, désolée pour les fautes, bisous bisous. :)**  
_Pour toutes éventuelles reviews de personnes qui n'auraient pas de compte sur ce chap', je répondrais sur mon profil 8)_


End file.
